


Brown Eyes

by BenSolo_Lives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alpha Din Djarin, Angry Din Djarin, Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Brown Eyes, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin x Reader - Freeform, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Din X Reader - Freeform, Din/reader - Freeform, DinXReader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Helmetless Din Djarin, Helmets, ManDadlorian, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, POV Din Djarin, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reader-Insert, Sad Grogu | Baby Yoda, Sex, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Star Wars References, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, baby sitter kink, mando x reader, nanny kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo_Lives/pseuds/BenSolo_Lives
Summary: Stranded on Hoth for too long an ugly ship with a thicc looking droid man being followed by an orb strike your interest. You will do anything to get off this frozen planet and if that means helping this asshole well then that's what you were going to do. Soon finding you've got more coming your way than you ever thought possible, you really start to find yourself and your place in the galaxy.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Grogu | Baby Yoda & You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people. So this is a Din/Mando X Reader (self-insert)
> 
> There will be smut because we like to keep it spicy, so this is an 18+ story! I curse in my writing but the Y/N won't out loud as much as she does in her head. 
> 
> As far as a timeline this is after season 1 but somethings have happened with Din since we saw him last that will come into play in the story. We do not know the name of the child yet, so I will not be calling him Grogu for a minute so sorry. 
> 
> Also, I am EXTREMELY nervous to be writing a story placed in the Star Wars world bc I know more than a lot of people but I don't know it all. I have spent hours researching everything I write about so if I do get something wrong or you need help understanding we can be kind and help each other out. I am working hard to make this as accurate as possible for my readers but this is not my priority fic so I don't have a posting schedule I will just be adding as I write. 
> 
> All that being said I really hope you enjoy it, this has been so much fun to write I think that's because it's set in space. 
> 
> All my love in the world!!
> 
> This is the way.
> 
> 💚🤎
> 
> -Marie

It was so fucking cold, the wind whipped the snow up around you and it continued to scatter down the hill. Your toes felt like icicles in your boots, and you were pretty sure that your nose was about to fall off your face. You'd spent years on Hoth but no amount of time spent here could make spending more than 2 minutes outside bearable. All this for some fucking rations, you had done this walk a million times and in much worse than -30 degree weather but hell today it felt worse, today you were sick of it. But those were your options walk for rations or stay in your hut and starve. Thank the stars for tauntaun snowsuits, the only way humans could survive this kind of weather.

After the fall of the Empire, the abandoned Rebel Echo base was abandoned, making the uninhabitable world suddenly habitable to wanderers and scavengers from all over the outer rim. Echo base was about a fifteen-minute walk from your hut in clear cold weather, but it a snowstorm it took twice that amount of time. You'd wrapped up the best you could in the warm clothes you'd had, you'd managed to scrape together enough credits to buy the rations you were on your way to get. It wouldn't be much but you would be able to feed yourself for the next 4 days, but after that, you didn't know what you were going to do. You'd practically sold everything you had besides the clothes on your back, and the hardest thing to part with was Jean your tauntauns. This is why you found yourself walking in a fucking snowstorm to buy enough food you could probably stretch to last 4 days that was really only supposed to be meant for a person to keep them sustainably fed for 2.

Walking into Echo base, the large open area was just as cold as the outdoor elements but there was a floor of ice instead of a raw slug of snowy ground, allowing your feet to actually thaw out. Instead of making eye contact, you began walking through the base staring at your feet. You'd learned early on that the high price traders stay closer to the entrance, even though this was the smaller dock of the two there was still plenty of crooks trying to swindle tourists for every bit of currency they had back here. Walking through the holo ice halls of Echo you watched the natural curvature split in directions across the base, you used to get lost in here for hours but now it just seemed second nature.

The last split you made led you into one of the metal-clad mission rooms. The walls are covered in old control panels, mapping systems, and communication devices that have long since gone rusty and out of working order. LED bulbs that once blinked with exciting and urgent notifications now sit quiet and busted. Your eyes scan the warmer room looking for Astrid, she would always give you the best deal on rations regardless of the price she paid, she looked out for you. She's the one who found you crying when you realized you were stuck on Hoth, pulled you up by your bootstraps, and made you toughen up. She was not a nice woman, not even to you but she would scare you into becoming a more resilient person until you were one eventually.

When you walked up to Astrid she lifted a brow at you, her head tilting slightly in disappointment at the sight of you. "Did you just stand outside for 20 minutes so you could melt in my shop, what the hell is wrong with you huh?" She asked pointing at your snow-covered fursuit.

You felt your cheeks glow pink, her scolding you made you feel like a child again. You pushed your jacket off your shoulders keeping it inside out so that the snow was trapped in the fur you dropped it over your arm to hold in the water that would form thanks to the waterproof lining. "Sorry, Astrid it took me a while to get here. I wasn't expecting to be coming into town for a while and you know I had to sell Jean. That had been really hard on-"

"Yeah, okay kid what the hell do you want?" She interrupted your rambling waving her arms to shut you up, very common personality traits of hers.

"Rations." You said keeping your brow furrowed in frustration at her lack of companionship. There were plenty of strangers on and off Hoth all the time, some frequent fliers, some who stopped for fuel, or others who would stay a few days to keep their head down. But there were little friendships or any kind of living being you'd been able to make friends with outside of Jean, and he couldn't exactly respond to your rant and raving keeping the conversations extremely onesided. Sometimes it was hard to remember what an actual society of living beings was like, the hustle and bustle of Echo was one of the travelers around the outer rim which was lacking severely of friendly people.

"Say that next time, closed mouths don't get fed, little one." She turned to walk back to her booth in the corner of the pod. "How much?" She yelled behind her back at you.

"4" You responded quietly, it wasn't much and no one in their right mind would brave a snowstorm and only buy 4 days worth of rations unless that was all they could afford. She shook her head before grabbing the requested rations and returning to hand them to you. You held your hand out offering the last bit of credits you had in the world. Astrid held her hand out palm flat to receive them from you.

You quickly shoved the rations into your satchel before it became common knowledge that you had something worth stealing. They were just rations but there was no one more desperate than a starving being and you didn't have a blaster, or anything for that matter to defend yourself with. You gave Astrid a small nod thanking her for the transaction. Astrid offered a nod in return before turning back to look at her stash against the wall, "Unkar, I swear to the Maker if you touch my stash I will shove my blaster barrel so far up your ass!" She yelled. You pulled your mouth tight gritting your teeth together, welp that was your queue to leave.

You turned on your heel and started to make haste back down the frozen corridors slipping your jacket back over your arms. You'd memorized the layout and could go through Echo blindfolded. You kept to yourself which was smart, safer. There wasn't much law on Hoth so trying to go unnoticed was the best course of action. Staring at the ground and walking swiftly through the base you'd quickly made it back to the entrance when you saw a very odd-looking ship sitting in the hanger.

Stopping briefly you gave it a long look, it was old and worn dents and scratches littered the sides, it sat awkwardly on three legs, and the engines screamed louder than any working ships should. The walkway was down and the ship sat open, you looked around and over your shoulders seeing if there was anyone around, seeing if you could spot the owner. The hanger was pretty deserted most of the time. It wasn't that closed off it had long last lost its ability to do so, and so much like the unforgiving weather that made up this planet, the hanger was fucking cold.

You slowly made your way to the thick wall of ice off to your left ducking behind some empty freighter crates. The thumping that came from the ramp caught you by surprise, footsteps of someone descending from its interior. Peaking up from behind the dusty old metal boxes, you saw a large looking droid leave the ship followed by a floating blob of metal. Now, you lived in a galaxy where all kinds of things existed, and you were a pretty open-minded woman but even this had you bewildered. Droids usually didn't have that much girth to them, it wasn't necessary. The metal was better to be spared making them lighter and easier to manufacture, and move, but perhaps this was meant as a bodyguard droid if those even exist? However, you had no explanation for the fucking orb that followed it.

Examining the droid you couldn't help but notice the large beskar spear it carried, why on earth would a droid that nice come out of a ship like that? None of this was making any sort of sense to you, but for whatever reason. It all was overwhelming and impossible to look away from, you felt like this was the way today was supposed to go. And hell, your curiosity had peeked.

You watched as the overly large droid walked out making contact with the ice floor, you'd been here long enough to know that that droid had about 30 seconds to get somewhere warmer before its joints were frozen in place. You could see the ice starting to form over the outside of the chest plate of the droid, spreading to the edge of the metal. You were just about to turn and watch the droid continue his walk but your stupid fucking foot caught under a metal bar sticking out in between the freights causing them to tumble and make a noise that could have been heard from parsecs away.

You flinched at the clanging noise as it echoed through the base, huh Echo kinda funny base. You shook your head knocking away your pun as you stumbled falling hard on your ass. You felt a slight sting and you couldn't tell if it was the fall or the ice creeping through the material of your clothing. Your eyes went wide as you remembered the thicc droid and his ball of destiny or whatever the hell it was.

Your head darted in the direction of the banged-up cruiser as you sat frozen on the ground, all movement near the ship was gone, and although the ramp was still down there was nobody and nothing in or around it anymore. You knew there was no way that the fall wasn't heard or seen but you figured the dumb droid didn't really give a shit.

Sliding your legs under you you came to sit up on your knees, placing your foot down on the ice and pushed off that knee to lift the rest of your body. Luckily you hadn't dropped anything from your bag, there were no rations to scramble for so you thought you could make a swift exit. Figuring if someone was in the hanger and did see you, it was best to get the hell out of there before you died from utter embarrassment. You turned to walk back around the crates in the direction you had come from but when you turned you ran right into a wall of shiny beskar.

You tumbled backward momentarily thinking that your ass was in for yet another visit to the ice floor, but the droid reached out and grabbed your shoulders stabilizing you. With his hands wrapped around your shoulders, you realized he was a he and not an it

"Fucking hell" you mumbled surprised by his proximity, he'd gotten here fast, and even scarier you hadn't heard him approaching.

His low growling voice modulated through his helmet, "Why are you spying on me?" He asked sternly still holding your shoulders.

"I- I'm not spying, I was hiding," you said quietly, startled by the low reverb in his voice. You tried to shake him off your shoulders but his grip was too firm.

"Why would you do that, is there a bounty out for you, Wicket?"

"Wick-? No, I just- I don't like interacting with strangers."

"You seem to be doing just fine now."

"Well yes, I uhh well I seem to not have much of a choice right now, seeing how you have me literally backed against a wall."

You heard the orb shake and you jumped back again, he saw you eyeing the ball and stepped in front of it in order to block it from your view.

"What are you going to do to me? I don't have any money I promise, I barely have enough food to get me through the next 2 moons. So you're either going to kill me or-"

He cut you off your nervous babbling, "I need fuel, and I need information."

"Well large droid man, the fuel is over by the dock where you landed your big ugly ship and I hate to break it to you but I am not a database."

"I know how to fuel my ship thank you, I am looking for a local who could assure me that my journey is leading me in the correct direction. Are you not a local?" His words were so calculated and cold he could have fooled you into thinking he was indeed a droid with man's hands.

"No, I am but I- I mean I live on Hoth but not on base. I don't come in everyday especially when the weather is like this."You stopped yourself before you started rambeling, knowing you were probably sharing too much information with this, uh this, -uhh

"What are you anyway?" you asked furrowing your brow as your gaze traveled across his body. He was taller than you by at least half a foot, and his wingspan was wide thanks to his broad shoulders.

"I'm a Mandalorian, Wicket."

There was that fucking name again, you had gotten some schooling in but weren't really up on current events. It was hard when you lived in Bumfuck nowhere. From what you had heard you were pretty sure Mandalore was fucked, they kept killing each other and backing out of shit leaving them more than vulnerable so that sucked, for him anyway. You also had no fucking clue what Wicket meant but it was probably some Mandalorian bullshit. You didn't want to look ignorant so you just shrugged it off.

"Okay, well like I said, Mandalorian I don't live here and I don't know how to map out the galaxy so I am the wrong person to help you fulfill your righteous quest or whatever." You were trying to play tough, you still weren't convinced he wasn't going to club you over the head and sell you to some creature to be used.

"Do you know where I could find someone who could help me?" You looked around seeing if you could find a local face but it was pretty dead. Those wussies couldn't take a damn snowstorm, you rolled your eyes.

"Uh," you thought for a moment, "Maybe Astrid could help you, man I really don't know." You shrugged hoping he would start wandering around until he found someone else to bother.

"Okay, where is Astrid?" He asked coldly.

_(Map of Echo Base, Hoth)_

"You're gonna go down that corridor, take your first left then keep straight the hall is going to curve but follow the wall. Then you're gonna take a left and it's the third entrance after the curve." He stood still after your instructions still facing you, waiting for you to continue. Those were the instructions, what the hell was he waiting for?

Oh hell, did he want you to fucking walk him? You huffed out a breath annoyed with the whole situation. "Follow me Mando." You said pushing past him and the floating ball of mystery.

Walking back through the ice halls your mind began to wander, what mission was he on, what was the bobble following him for, and most importantly was he looking at your ass? You walked quietly keeping these very exciting questions quiet in your mind.

"Where are you headed to anyways?" that one you said out loud, It was a question you asked a lot of travelers trying to convince them to take you with them off this fucking frozen hell hole of a planet. Usually, you were shot down, the ones who were willing to take you freaked out, and those who you felt comfortable with were freaked out by the idea of having a stranger on their ship. But with Mando, you knew he could handle himself against you and he didn't give off too much of a murder vibe.

He didn't answer you, which was pretty fucking rude considering that you were doing him a favor. You ignored him ignoring you, desperate to get the fuck out of his presents. The faster you get him to Astrid the better. You turned around the last curve and you could see the entrance to where Astrid was, thank the Maker.

Walking back into the room Astrid caught the site of your return followed by the Mandalorian and shot you a confused look. You offered her a slight grin before calling out for her verbally.

"Astrid, can you come here?" You gave a sympathetic look knowing she would probably give you a tongue lashing for bringing any kind of a stranger to her.

She walked in your direction keeping eyes on the man behind you, shuffling next to you she asked him, "What do you need?" Her charm was everpresent as always.

"I'm looking for a Jedi," he pulled out a holo-photo of a handsome man with light brown hair that swiped across his forehead. "Have you seen this man?" He asked.

"Can't say I have, but just like Mandalorians we don't get many" She put her hands up in the air to make finger quotes, "Jedi."

You gave Astrid a stern look, cursing yourself for getting her involved in your mess with this man, if anyone was going to get him to give off the murder vibe it would be Astrid's loudmouth. She gave you a look noting your worry and was quick to put you at ease.

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked lifting her eyebrow, "I have contacts all over the place I may be able to call in some favors for you when you arrive."

"Naboo," he stated coldly, not at all impressed by her willingness to help him out.

"Yeah sure, I know the place well, my traders come and go on Naboo all the time when you get there I'd ask for Yen, he's a trader in Keren, on the Kwiiaan Spaceport. They see most all of the traffic that goes through Naboo. He may be able to help, just tell him I sent you and he shouldn't be too much of an ass." Her tone was genuine but you could hear her annoyance from a lightyear away.

"Naboo, you're going to Naboo?" You perked up from behind him, excited about the destination. Not only was the weather tolerable weather but it was in the Mid Rim. A chance to get the hell out of the outer rim was a chance worth taking. "Any chance you have a free seat?" You tried your best to turn on the cham, batting your eyelashes at him giving him an innocent smile.

"No." He turned to walk past you back into the direction of your ship when Astrid did something very out of the ordinary. She stuck up for you.

"She could help you find Yen, she's met him before. He may be more forthcoming with information if he sees her face." She cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders at him. As if he would be the one on the losing side if he left you behind.

Mando turned to look at you before turning back to look at Astrid, "My hyperdrive isn't working right now, it's going to be a two-week journey she already told me she has no food or money, she would only burden me."

"She could sell me her tauntaun suit for enough rations to last your journey." Her face was stern but her words were kind. If there was one thing on Hoth that wasn't in short supply other than ice, it was tauntaun hide. You'd made yours yourself with a hide you bought locally when you first arrived and it had seen better days, to resell it would be a loss. It wasn't worth more than 5 days of rations.

It was a gesture you had not come to expect from Astrid, she had never called in favors from her runners before, she'd never asked if you could catch a ride to another planet and she herself never left Hoth. You were taken back but were more than grateful for her words. You were anxiously trying to read emotion through a metal helmet, which seemed to be impossible.

He turned back in your direction, "I am going to go restock the ship, I will meet you there in an hour's time. Do not be late I will leave without you."

You couldn't hide the smile that crept up your face, you were so elated to be given this opportunity you couldn't help it. "I uh, I will be there, on time. Promise." You could feel the tears of happiness beginning to gather in your eyes.

He and his magic cue ball stormed through the corridors back in the direction you'd just come from. You turned to look at Astrid, tears free-flowing now onto your cheeks.

"You better fucking not." She waved a finger knowing you were thinking about getting mushy on her. She wouldn't stand for it. "I'll have Teedo meet you in the hanger to get that suit from you." She grabbed your rations handing them to you to stuff in your bag. "Go get yourself some appropriate clothing from the outpost." She held out a few credits to you, she was staring at her hand refusing to look at your face, refusing to say goodbye to you.

"Astrid, I- I"

"Don't be such a fucking nerf herder, take the credits and get your ass out of here." You smiled at her insult, that was simply Astrid.

You nodded your head and grabbed the credits from her hand, you'd never known kindness like this from anyone let alone Astrid. Her helping you with all the worldly things you couldn't afford was an act of selflessness, so you decided your reciprocation would come in the form of you letting her have the goodbye she wanted. The goodbye that made her comfortable, you turned and walked out of her shop for the last time in the direction of the outpost. You were going to miss that old crazy bitch.  
  
  


You had secured a pair of tight black pants and a white v neck t-shirt that you could tuck in nicely. You bartered with a shop owner to trade your snow boots for some brown ones that only came to your ankles. you grabbed a lightweight brown vest that let the loose fabric flow down to your knees. You replaced your satchel with one that blended better with your new outfit and wouldn't stand out so much in Naboo. You'd had enough to get a holster belt but lacked a blaster, so you bought a knife with a clip that fit in nicely instead, it was a bit of comfort to have something to defend yourself with even if you couldn't stab through beskar. You walked into a refresher located in the back of the loading bay to change quickly before slipping your snowsuit back over your new clothes.

When you got closer to the hunk of junk that Mando called a ship you saw him removing the fuel pump from the ship returning it to the pump. Teedo was standing nearby and began walking up to you once he saw you in the opening. You gave him a curt nod when you noticed him. Mando walked behind you and up onto the ramp and you noticed for the first time that his crystal ball was no longer following him. You took a step up onto the ramp to get off the ice before you started removing your tauntaun suit. You threw it off to the side landing it at Teedo's feet.

When you turned to rush up the ramp and hide from the cold you saw Mando stick out his arm blocking you. His black eye visor was tilted down and although you couldn't see through it you could tell he was looking right into your eyes. He reached his hand down and grabbed the knife off your holster and placed it on the back of his belt faster than you could object.

"Hey! What gives metal man?!" You asked him annoyed with the contact and the confiscation of the only tool you had.

"You can have it back when we get to Naboo."

"Why do you care, I don't see it getting through your exterior?" you questioned poking at his shiny chest plate. He ignored you, again. He simply turned and walked the rest of the way up the ramp. You followed behind after letting out a huffed breath of annoyance. You weren't going to let him ruin this for you, it was a good day to be getting the fuck off this snowglobe. You got to the end of the runway and you heard the hydraulics release as the hatch closed behind you, you followed the path he was leading to through the ship.

Walking into the cockpit he swiftly sat in the pilot's seat before swiveling his chair to face you. His movements and strides had been so fast he'd been able to do that before you'd even made it through the threshold. His long-standing silence broke as he started the ship to warm the thrusters. "There's something else, Wicket," he said to you. Your brow knit in confusion. He turned his head to the copilot's seat, your eyes followed his gaze. Sitting there being practically swallowed by the side of the seatbelt was some kind of a small Kowakian like green species. He looked up at you with big brown eyes and let out the smallest sweetest little coo, and instantly melt your heart. The low modulated voice returned next to you from behind the helmet, "this is my mission."


	2. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on the Razor Crest boredom has overcome you in every way possible and it's really starting to get to you after only 2 full days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play the song "Bad Things" by Rayland Baxter when Y/N is done with her water and then thank me later and if your feeling frisky add "The Wall" PatrickReza to the up next. If you don't have any triggers don't read the warnings bc it gives things away.
> 
> But if you are triggered by the following **TRIGGER WARNING** -Nightmares - talk/description of blood- teeth falling out-overhearing masturbation-masturbation. please read with care. 

_** <A/N> Play the song "Bad Things" by Rayland Baxter when Y/N is done with her water and then thank me later and if your feeling frisky add "The Wall" PatrickReza to the up next.  ** _ _** If you don't have any triggers don't read the warnings bc it gives things away. ** _

_** But if you are triggered by the following **TRIGGER WARNING** -Nightmares - talk/description of blood- teeth falling out-overhearing masturbation-masturbation. please read with care.  ** _

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be playing with broken gears kid?" Mando reached down and grabbed the small noncommissioned gear from the little green child. His annoyance spurred from the little guy's seemingly effortless ability to get his hands on the broken repulser-lift part was evident in his voice, even though the modifier in his helmet.

"He's just playing though. I don't understand why you have to be such a nerf herder about what he plays with, it's not like you have toys for him and he is just a child." you started baby talking at Baby for the second half of your sentence.

"I can't have him hurting himself." Din snapped at you again, that was probably the fourth time today so you brushed it off with ease. You put your hands up palms facing him in surrender unwilling to fight with him about trivial things anymore today. At first, it was entertaining to push his buttons but it was just becoming repetitive at this point.

He scoffed at you as he turned forward to look out the cockpit plexiglass and into the galaxy that you were all trudging through at an annoyingly slow pace. The moment his back was turned you swiftly picked up the discarded gear and handed it back to the Child with a smile, for the third time today.

Sure, you knew the kid shouldn't be playing with broken metal but it was far too funny that you didn't give two bantha ticks about the consequences; plus it was true the poor little guy didn't have any toys and he was smart enough not to suck on it or anything. Turning on your heels, you descended back down to the corridor of the ship looking for something to occupy your time with. It had only been two days but you were beyond kriffing bored. The lack of social interaction made you sad. At least at home you had the ability to be constructive around the hut, or focus on staying alive. Here you had a baby and a man who wouldn't take off his doshing helmet or talk to you unless it was to insult you or call you Wicket (which you still hadn't cracked the code on.)

He refused to call you by your real name, although every time he called you _'Wicket',_ _'insufferable'_ or whatever pet name he was using that moment, you would correct him with your given name. You had squeezed his name out of him yesterday after calling him cyborg and then every model of droid you had memorized, GH-7, R5, RA-7, you couldn't remember which one finally got him to spit his name out but you were pretty sure it was one of those three.

Pushing the button on the wall, you waited for the doors to slide open when you heard Din turn and grab the gear away from Baby yet again as he let out a small disappointed coo. You couldn't help but chuckle as you walked down into the small living quarters, you weren't going to apologize for keeping yourself entertained. He had refused any kind of droid on board and he had a holoprojector but wouldn't let you use it. It was for ' _Mandalorian business',_ not for ' _amusement_.' He was a giant fucking metal stick in the mud.

There was little literature on board and you'd already read through the Mobile Carbonate Freezing Systems manual, and it was _incredibly fascinating._ With little else to do, you found yourself tidying the ship. Cleaning was not something you particularly enjoyed but having a project kept you from going insane. Plus this place was fucking gross and you were pretty great at cleaning ships. Din must have taken this ship right off the Empire because there were at least 40 years worth of mud caked to the floor. Scrubbing the refresher was the first thing you had done and it was by far the dirtiest of the shared spaces. You spent nearly four hours on that room alone. The Razor Crest began to shine and it offered you a small sense of accomplishment. No matter how trivial it had been it was a victory, and it made you feel more welcomed in the space. After pushing enough sand to cover Jakku out of the airlock and scrubbing the bristles right off a wash brush, you were finally able to walk through the ship in your socks.

The ship was on autopilot most of the day but Din still insisted on sitting in the cockpit, worried about traveling at slower speeds. Law and Order weren't strongly enforced and it was much easier to board and pirate now that the Tie fighters were gone from the sky. The Empire had dissipated and all it left in its wake were desperate hungry traders and a change of upper hand. Plus there was the matter of him being covered in expensive beskar and that he had kidnapped the Child.

You heard the hydraulics on the door open behind you as you scoured the shelves for another manual to start reading. Turning at the noise, your eyes dropped almost directly to the ground as the Baby waddled into the room looking up at you.

"Hey little guy, did you come for storytime?" You asked waving the Ion Acceleration Chamber manual at him. He continued waddling closer to you until he stood inches from your feet. "You want me to pick you up?" His big eyes looked up at you, blinking. You knew he wouldn't answer, really as for as you could tell he was incapable of doing so but you wouldn't want someone to pick you up without warning or asking first so you tried to give him the respect you would want.

You sat on the bench leaning down to pick him up, his little body was warm against your stomach as he shuffled himself into a comfortable position. This hadn't been the first time he cuddled up to you, he was an affectionate kid. You opened the manual skimming through the pages as they flipped under the pressure of your thumb. You really did not give a flying fuck about how the Ion Acceleration Chamber was to be recalibrated but what else were you going to do? You looked down at Baby sitting on your lap wondering what he thought of the Ion Acceleration Chamber as if it mattered. You didn't know why you did it but you found yourself pointing at the Aurebesh words, naming each letter and the sound it would make. He sat looking at the letters under your finger for a while until you asked him if he could point at what you called out. 

"Okay, where is the usk? Good, what about leth? No, that's jenth but I can see how you would mix them up, they look similar."

This continued for what felt like a few hours, but it was your favorite thing you'd done since being on this kriffing ship. And he was picking up on it pretty well, as well as a baby could anyway. He was smart he was just young. You enjoyed the little noises he made when you praised him for getting them right. 

"So when a senth and a herf are next to each other in a word, you just use a shen symbol. Does that make sense?"

He was getting a little restless and maybe slightly frustrated after a bit, wiggling on your lap. Your eyes started to droop as well, reading was, always the fastest way to realize you were tired. Something between the eye strain and brainpower was a quick way to lull you to sleep.

"I think it's time we head to bed, little man." He started to cuddle into your arms and you stood, leaving the manual on the bench you'd been sitting on. You walked over to the bassinet in the corner of the living space and set him in it. "I'll go get Din so you can tell him goodnight, okay? I'll be right back." You told him as you walked back in the direction of the cockpit.

"Hey, your son and I are going to bed."

He let out an exaggerated exhale anytime you were in his presence. You began to wonder if he did that with everyone or if you were just special. He had also told you a multitude of times that this was not his son, but a mission which you could tell was banthashit that not even he believed.

When Din introduced the Child it took about two minutes to realize that the metal man had a heart somewhere behind that beskar. He kept insisting it was Mandalorian business but you saw through it. This kid had him wrapped around all six of his little fingers.

"Did you want to tuck him in?" You asked ignoring his annoyance.

"If you can lift him to the bed, he will go to sleep." He answered without even looking in your direction, his tone was cold and irritated.

"He's already in bed but I told him I would come to get you so you could say goodnight."

"Ugh, why must you insist on making my life harder?" This time you weren't going to ignore his frustration, because honestly it kind of pissed you off.

"Because I get a kriffing kick out of it." You rolled your eyes at him, "If you want to ignore your fucking kid for hours so you can play pilot that's on you but I told him you would come to say goodnight, so get your Robo-ass up to come say goodnight!" Your tone dropped the sarcasm the longer you talked.

He pivoted his seat to face you and stood. Just one large step and his armor was inches from your chest. The plates reflected the light around the small room as his breath rose and fell.

"Listen here, _di'kut._ I will not be ordered around my own fucking ship, I said no. Now get out, you will not come in my cockpit again until we are landing or you are otherwise instructed by me. Is that clear?"

You didn't say anything, you didn't think you could if you tried. That had to be the most words he had ever consecutively said to you. And you didn't know what the fuck a di'kut was but the way he spat it at you didn't sound nearly as nice as Wicket. You silently turned and walked away from him, feeling pretty shell shocked. You didn't want to cause trouble at the start of the journey and you were unarmed. You backed away slowly until the doors closed in front of your face.

When you got back into the corridor you silently made your way back to the Baby to see him sleeping soundly in his bed. Feeling grateful you didn't have to let him down, you pressed the button to activate his enclosure. You were still seething in anger at the stupid hunk of metal that just tried to belittle you, what was worse was that he actually scared you.

Sleeping didn't come as easy as you would have hoped. Luckily your quarters had a lock on the door. The first time Din showed you your quarters, you thought he was joking. It looked more like a prison cell than anything else. A metal bench topped with a plastic mattress and a blanket and that was it. Surely this is where he'd let his bounties sleep if they weren't a 'dead or alive' bounty. Carbonite had a 60% survival rate so it wasn't a great option when your bounty is needed alive, because dead bounty meant no payment.

You sat staring at the metal ceiling in the quiet room thinking about your day from the layers of dirt you'd cleaned to teaching Baby letters. It had gone so well with Baby, you'd even enjoyed it, seeing him react to things that you were teaching him. No one but you had taught him that and the idea that you'd always have that made your heart melt. But thinking of the frigid droid of a man and the way he'd made you feel so small and insignificant, for the first time since being aboard the Razor Crest, you were actually scared. You felt the tears prickle your eyes, closing them hard to deny they were there, that you were allowing them to exist. Soon the forced closed eyes fell into a gentile closure as you drifted to sleep.

_Walking around Hoth you couldn't help but thank the Maker that this was just a pit stop. Gods, the locals here were a band of misfits and every last one of them looked absolutely miserable. You could smell them before you could see them the stench clinging to the furs they wore. Entering the main market your eyes landed on a roast gornt stand and you could feel the joy rolling off your body, Twi'leck food was your favorite and it had been a while since you'd seen the dish._

_Since the Empire had moved the gornt off its planet, it was in short supply. Many herders had resorted to genetically modifying the meat, which was definitely illegal not to mention immoral. Still, the idea of having that gravy served over anything resembling gornt got you excited. You hadn't been paid yet this week but you had most of your salary from the last few weeks on you and could treat yourself, right? You honestly didn't see this food much anymore, hell being on board the Gozanti you didn't see food other than rations. When in the galaxy were you going to be on Hoth after today?_

_You decided to go for it and made a beeline for the stand, clinging to the blanket you brought from your quarters. You gave your order to the small Twi'leck girl working the front counter. She nodded and took your credits before handing you a small bowl of the gravy covered roast. Your mouth was watering just at the sight of it. Scooping up a large bite, you placed the spoon in your mouth and bit down. A sharp pain radiated in your mouth and you quickly spit the stew into your hand but when you looked down you realized that when you had spit the only thing that came out was a tooth. As your mind registered what was happening you could feel the rest of your teeth falling from your stretched gums. Panic hit you instantly as you opened your mouth and they poured out, a stream of blood falling to the ground at your feet. Once your mouth was empty, you screamed but no noise came out as the blood poured down your throat. You suddenly lost the ability to breathe and looking around Hoth. You noticed everyone stared at you, blood pooling out of your mouth, hyperventilating. You could see the way they looked at you that they were waiting for you to die. No concern or help came, just the anticipation of your death._

Covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting your head flew up from your pillow and your eyes snapped open. You could hear your heart pounding in your chest as your breathing steadied. Gah, what in the seven hells was happening? It had been nearly a year since you last had that dream, every time your brain refused to acknowledge that it knew what is coming. That it always ended in you choking on blood, falling to the ground dying, but never the less there you were again. You swallowed heavy and felt your mouth go dry. Water you needed some fucking water.

You swung your legs to the side of your _bed,_ if that's what you want to call this fucking thing, and took a step to your feet. You were left in your t-shirt and your panties since the clothes on your back really were all that you owned. Unlocking the door you stepped out to see Baby's bassinet still closed. You could hear his quiet little breaths under the metal enclosure. You headed to the food station and grabbed a metal cup from the cupboard, and sticking it under the spigot. You took a long swallow, letting the water ground you, easing not only your overheated state but also your worry. You stood quietly for a few moments taking another few drinks. You turned and went to place your cup upside down on the drying rack above the sink, your hands reached up but you were having a hard time getting the edge of the cup over the prong that stuck out of the metal wire contraption.

You felt the cool air kissing the back of your thighs as your shirt crept up in your stretched position, your toes extended with your body in an attempt to place the cup but your efforts were fruitless. You stumbled back momentarily grabbing the lip of the counter to balance yourself before stretching to your toes and trying yet again. Raising your hand, you let out a loud exhale in frustration. You were two seconds away from throwing the fucking cup out the airlock and calling it a loss, until you saw the yellow fingertips on the gloves approach your hand from behind. You could feel a firm wall of beskar press into your back as he lifted the cup from your hand and placed it up on the rack.

Your breath hitched at the contact of metal to your bare legs, the way his body was forming to yours. It fit in perfectly to the contours behind you. It sent chills up your spine as your eyes fluttered closed enjoying the contact, your brain did not even process the way your backside ever so slightly ground back into his hips for what felt like too brief a period. Before you could say anything he pulled himself from behind you, you stood completely frozen unable to move other than your eyelids as they fluttered open and closed involuntarily. It wasn't even until you heard the airlock of his door close that you found enough sense to drop your arm.

_**FUCK. what the actual fuck.** _

He had walked back into his quarters. You could tell by the limited number of steps he had taken that he wasn't back in the cockpit, he must have decided to try and get some rest, and then your dumb ass had to come and get water that very instant. You moved quickly to the refresher trying to calm your nerves. You instantly looked at your reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. You turned around to face away from the door and you lifted your hand mimicking the position you'd been in when Din came up behind you. You turned your head looking at your reflection over your shoulder in the mirror and sure enough, you could see the slope of your ass from the bottom of the cheeky panties you wore.

Blood rushed to your face when you thought of how fucking stupid you were. _Hey, you know what's a good idea? Get on a ship with a strange man and his green son unarmed and then walk around without your fucking pants on._

The water ran cold from the sink as you splashed it freely on your face. It chilled your body and you gained enough composure to walk back to your room. You tried to be as quiet as humanly possible, you didn't need him to find another excuse to see you in your indecency. You crept back on your toes across the cool metal floor. You were about to reach for your control panel to open the door when you heard a noise coming from the door adjacent to yours.

It almost sounded like crying. You knit your brow in confusion _knowing_ there was only one other person that could be from and there was no way in the heavens that it was actually him. You tried to listen a little more, unsure if you should knock and lend a shoulder for him to cry on, but then the image of him yelling at you flashed in your mind. You grew smaller as you backed away from his door. You had only taken a few steps when you'd heard it again, and this time it was very clear to you that he was _not crying_ in his room.

It sparked you to rush into your room and quickly shut and lock the door behind you. Your chest was heaving yet again, as you tried to wrap your head around what you just heard. It was muffled by the doors surely but it had been clear and the tone was unmistakable, recognizable even. With your back against your doors, you laid your head back looking up and replaying that noise over and over in your head. You felt the blood rush to your face, and then you felt it in your core.

Hearing his panting breath as the growl in his temper echoed in your head, _that little phrase_ was clear as day in your mind as you twisted and replayed it over and over again in your head. Your brain followed the idea of what he looked like on the other side of that door. The way his body was placed, likely on the bed, the room scattered and messy where he had removed his armor. Oh hell, or if he was still wearing it?

You hadn't any clue what he looked like under it so imagining the helmet was at least the only thing he had on seemed practical, but to think of him _touching himself_ your brain halted.

Had he been imagining you, was he thinking of your ass against him, your braless body stretched below him as he looked down on you through his black visor? The sight of you was what had made him needy, what gave him the fire to touch himself, had you made him horny?

Your head spun at the idea and you felt the warmth in your belly pool. Holy shit, what if it had been you? You felt your hands tense into fists the more you thought about him. How he felt behind you, his hand so gentile on yours, his body so hard and strong curving against yours. Maker, it had been so long since you'd had any human contact, since you had adult contact. You could blame it on that right?

Your head rolled side to side rocking between your shoulders as you mulled over the thought. Surely there had to be an explanation better than the one you were giving yourself but you didn't want to think that hard about it because the warmth you felt was slowly working up your body and taking over your desire. It was so fucking wrong but you knew you would give in eventually so you didn't even try to fight it.

Your hand rolled down your stomach and slipped under the elastic at your waist. You could feel the warm liquid that drenched your cunt and you sighed as your hand made light contact with your clit. Fucking hell, it had been too long since you'd given in to any of your carnal desires, quite frankly it wasn't easy to do on Hoth. You had a wood-burning stove that kept your hut warm enough but that didn't mean you weren't also wearing at least 2 layers of clothing at any given time.

You let your legs slip apart a bit further and you pushed your ass against the door arching your back as your hand went further in exploring your folds. You could feel how much your need was building at the start, you moaned at your own hunger. Never in your life had you ever been this wet.

Your clit exploded with an ache you could no longer ignore, you started rubbing soft but diligent circles letting your body be overrun by the heat of the moment. The world blacked out in your mind you thought only of how you were making yourself feel. How fucking amazing you were making yourself feel, the need for more and more came over you and you felt yourself becoming greedy in your search for release.

Your hand dipped a little lower as your finger proded your entrance. You let out a loud shaky breath as you added another and curled them in the deepest part of your entrance. Your thumb maneuvered to your clit as you bounced your hand in and out of your cunt, feeling the pressure in your abdomen accumulate as if you were on the verge of combustion. Your pace quickened when you let the illusion creep in your mind that the metal door your back was against was a man in beskar instead. The cool surface kissing your thighs was from his armor, the hand inside of you was his, and with that, your vision went white.

The thought sent you over the top as you continued your motion, milking your pussy for each bit of your orgasm. You were thinking about him and that thought made you cum harder than you thought was even possible. Your mind was playing a fucking joke on you but you couldn't help chanting as you came off your high, _"oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."_ The filthy words you had heard growled in the hall now flowing from your mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :) Also big thank you to my lovely friend gracieyfaciey for proofreading and making sure my smut is grammatically correct. She's a real one!  
> :)


	3. The Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi really quick, in this chapter Mando gives you a new nickname. If you know Mandalore that's dope but if you don't I would like to urge you NOT to look it up. Your character doesn't know what it means and I think it would be better if you found out at the right time.  
> Sorry for the two-week gap but I have been so so busy and this fic is currently my secondary until I finish Start Again. Anywaysss.. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Avoiding Din the next morning had been easy since he banished you from the cockpit and that's where he spent most of his day. Still, you got nervous when you thought about him hearing him last night, and then the scene you'd imagined alone afterward. It felt like a crime. You felt like the instant you did see him he would know what you had done. As if he could look into your mind and see your guilt. You didn't completely hate the way you winced every time you thought of his body against yours how he leaned into you and you back into him. Fucking hell were you touch-deprived. It kept your mind from overanalyzing your nightmares and why they had come back. 

Baby, on the other hand, was attached to your hip all morning. He was constantly begging wordlessly for your teachings to continue. You'd find him staring at the shelf of manuals until you picked one to read to him. He was relentless. You had no choice but to give in to his adorable pleas. You couldn't complain much though because at least he kept you busy. It had been 5 days since boarding the Razor Crest and the most exciting thing you have done was listen to the pilot jack off in his room without his knowledge. 

Sitting now with Baby nuzzled in his familiar place on your lap you flipped through yet another instructional book. You had gotten used to the awkward angle of your arm as you flipped through the pages of the R-2 Series Attachment Socket on the ship, not that there was an R-2 unit on board but hey, it's nice to have the option. 

Teaching numbers had taken a while. He seemed not to know the use for numbers and counting on his fingers wasn't really an option but he took the hurdle in stride. You couldn't help but wonder where he had been for fifty years without anyone teaching him something as fundamental as numbers or written language.

He was such a sweet little guy, the warmth of another living being was something you missed a lot on Hoth especially after you had to sell Jean. When you had really lost everything. You'd spent most of the morning hours with Grogu on your lap reading over manuals. When you heard stomping coming closer to the open area of the ship. Your head snapped up to look in the direction of the noise and just seeing him there you felt a wave of shame wash over you. 

Din walked closer to the two of you as he observed briefly the way Baby was cuddled into you. Your eyes tried best not to look up at him which seemed stupid since you knew you wouldn't be able to see his face. Still, it felt too personal given the internal battle you were fighting. 

"We are getting close to the Corellian Trade Spine. There's a lot of outlaws around there from the Expansion Region. It's probably for the best if you both sit up front strapped in properly in case we run into any trouble."

"Oh, - yeah okay" You looked up at the black visor staring back at you. He placed his hands out in front of him to take Baby from you. You handed him off feeling a slight brush on your hand from his. Standing and smoothing out your shirt you felt the rosy glow rise to your face. Din didn't notice. He was already well on his way back to the cockpit. 

You sat in silence for the most part. The lull of the engine roaring was the only thing ringing in your ears. How in seven galaxies did he sit up here all day without losing his mind? It took everything in you to bite your tongue. Wanting to make a joke or question his sanity but remembered that was what had gotten you kicked out in the first place. So, you thought it better to remain quiet. You twiddled your thumbs for a while before you started picking at the dry skin surrounding your cuticles. The humming wasn't an option because you knew better than to just ask for utter embarrassment. 

The stars would pass with an occasional meteor but there was nothing out of the ordinary to look out at. Space travel was beautiful but once you've done it once you've seen all there is to see. A glazed-over look turned into heavy eyelids starring at the expanse of space for hours was rather unstimulating. Your head began to sway with the dragging motions of the ship. Sleep due to complete boredom. 

There was a loud ping that broke you from your haze and brought you back from your light fall out of reality. Your slouch became stick-straight posture as you looked over at Din for an explanation. His head turned briefly to look at the different monitors before his movements became faster and purposeful. Flipping switches and checking the maps. 

"Mesh'la, strap him in!" He yelled at you over his shoulder. You grabbed Baby instantly moving him from his cradle to sit him in the jump seat. You pulled the restraints around him making sure he was secure to the chair before you sat back down to fasten yourself back in. 

"What's happening?"

"Pirates, I assume. There's not much else out here and this one is trying to board without communication. I doubt any good will come of it."

"Can you shake them?" 

"I can try but with our hyperjump broken. It's going to be a game of outmaneuvering and persistence. Avoid and evade until they get bored or give up."

You felt your heart drop. You'd seen your share of unsavory beings but not pirates and not like this. You knew what they would do if they got on the ship if they got Baby. If they got to you. They sold women if they didn't enslave them themselves. They would chain you at the foot of a self-righteous mob boss without so much as undergarments. That or trade you for whatever credits they felt you were worth to a whorehouse. 

"What," You took a large gulp trying to burry your nerves. 

"What do we do?"

He looked at you with that fucking black visor as if it was going to offer some kind of comfort. Your eyes went big as he remained wordless. The silence was not reassuring in this situation. You'd been stripped of your weapon so there was little around to defend yourself with and even if you had a dagger on you, it's not like you had ever used one for protection. You'd always been more of a city dweller so survival looked a lot different than physical fighting it was a mind game for the most part. Din looked away moving again to punch in various codes to the different blinking lights on the switchboard in front of him. He activated the microphone calling out onto the com system. 

"This is Razor Crest please state your business."

No response came and you could feel the weight in the air double. Din turned his back to look at the two of you sitting behind him making sure you were strapped in and safe. 

"Do you know how to run the blaster cannons?"

"I haven't read that manual yet but I assume it's just aim and shoot?"

"No, mine was purchased on the black market. In order to cover the serial number the direction gages had to be removed, it's all remote you have to type code into the data pannel."

"Well no, Din I don't know how to write code for your stolen fucking guns."

"I hardly think now is the proper time for your sarcasm. And despite your incessant talking and questioning, I don't know much about you. These systems are very common nowadays so I wasn't sure if you were familiar. You don't exactly strike me as a good girl." 

"Right...My bad man. Unfortunatly for us, Hoth didn't have much need to code gageless blaster cannons! But if you want me to make a fire on a block of ice I'm your girl." Your eyes narrowed as you threw your facetious tone at him.

"Will you shut up?" He yelled waving his hand at you.

"NO! Oh and another thing I-" A gloved hand came across your mouth and you saw his helmet shift to the side as if he was listening for something. 

"Buckle yourself in." He commanded. _He had to fucking kidding, right?_

"Now, mesh'la!" 

"Okay, okay." Again with the fucking nicknames you didn't understand this one either but it looked like this one was going to stick. You sat quietly with your hands idle in your lap sulking in the way you'd been scolded. You turned your head to the side like a child throwing a fit you didn't want him in your line of sight. But when you heard the clinking of metal and then the doors to the cockpit open your head snapped back. You saw him walking out of the hydrolic door. 

"Din? Robo dude? Hello?" He offered no response as he continued down further into the ship the seatbelt around your waist kept you from sprinting after him. 

You squinted your eyes and looked around at the pannels to see what had him leave in such a hurry. You couldn't just sit there like a helpless bystander and you sure as hell weren't going to leave the controls alone while he was gone. A simple click and you were up again. 

You stood and walked over to his chair to get a better look at the screen that was still beeping with a warning. You could see the incoming ship was much closer now and practically directly above the Crest's escape pod. The beeping was alerting you of the proximity. It was dangerous for a ship that size to fly this close to a ship the size of the Crest. If there was any doubt that they had malicious intent before this confirmed it. 

You turned and cranked the knob to power up the compressor waiting for it to warm up. Din had said that his lightspeed was down but after reading through the manual you saw that his model was capable of a microjump. It wouldn't take you as far as a hyperspace jump would but it could get you away from the ship and even shave a few hours from your all-around journey. You heard restraints clicking behind you and you turned to see Baby getting out of his chair. 

"Say there, little man. If this jump malfunctions we are going to get spit back out right here with a less than graceful landing." He persisted, walking in your direction. You were about to scold him for not listening when you heard another beep. Contact with the ship had been made. There was a loud thump as the ship hit the Crest. It amplified through the big sheets of metal you were encased in. It sent a chill down your spine and sweat across your brow. 

You felt a tug on your leg and saw Baby using your clothing to pull himself up to the control panel.

"Kid, what are you doing?" His hand reached out to turn off the compressor which had only reached about 70% capacity. 

"No, I am going to try and land a microjump that compressor is the only thing I could think of that would give the hyperdrive enough energy to make it." You went to flip the switch again but he reached his hand out. He couldn't reach you or the switch but you could feel the calm presence he was radiating. He was asking for your trust through the movement of the air around you. You gave him a firm and bewildered look before your hand backed away from the switch. 

"I don't think we can make it through the jump without it."

 _What in the hell was he thinking_. 

But then you felt it again, the wave of reassurance crashed over you this time calming even your smallest doubts. 

"You read just as much of that manual as I did so I'll let you have this one but only if you buckle yourself back up." He maneuvered back into Din's seat and pulled the restraint over his lap looking at you for help. 

"Your dad is _so_ going to kill me for this." You helped him strap in before turning to the door. 

"I'll be right back I have to go make sure he's strapped in before we jump. Don't do anything until I get back!" You ran out of the cockpit and across the bridge. You could hear stomping on the metal ceiling above your head. They had gotten out of their ship and were walking across the top of the crest. You avoided the escape pod knowing that was the fastest way for them to get in and continued down the stairs. 

"Din? Are you down here I think the kid and I-" you were cut off by the feeling of two hands on the side of your face. Your eyes could see the yellow tips of the gloved fingers that were holding your temples in your perifrial vision keeping your head still. 

"What are you doing?" The first time you heard his unmodulated voice you tried all too hard not to melt into the floor. It was still low and scruffy but it sounded real almost human. 

"I came to get you I think we have a way to do a microjump but if it doesn't work the ship will jolt back fast enough to send you flying. I didnt know you removed your helmet but without that or a seatbelt your big green head will be squished beyond belief. I think it will work but just inca-"

"There's no power in my hyperdrive, I told you it doesn't work." 

"I know that's why I have been reading the manual. I figured when we get to Naboo I could fix it for you. I'm not much of a mechanic but I can read and I have put together some particle board furniture in my time."

"When we get to Naboo you and your loud mouth will not be going anywhere near the mechanics of my ship." You could hear the sarcasm in his voice and it almost made you proud. You were rubbing off on him. 

"I think if we harness the power from the compressor we will have enough for a microjump and we can get away from these guys."

"You can't see me without my helmet on, mesh'la." His voice sounded somewhat deflated.

"Why not, is your face really that bad?" You joked trying to lighten the mood. 

"It's part of the creed, it is forbidden." 

"Well, why did you take it off then?" 

"I needed to hear the humming of the shield projectors, I thought we could heat them fast enough to knock these guys off. It's so quiet though I had to stick my head against the metal to hear it."

"Okay so put it back on before one of your face tentacles reaches out and steals my eye or whatever. "

"It's in front of you." You looked up and to your right and saw it tucked up on a shelf next to what looked like broken spare parts. 

"Okay, I'll grab i-" You tried taking a step forward but his hold on your head grew stronger and held you in place. 

"You really can't look at my face, mesh'la." He said his tone soft almost broken. 

"I wouldn't do that to you, Din. But we can walk over there together just like this if that's what you need." You stood quietly waiting for his response. You felt him take a step closer to you. Your arms were relaxed by your side when you felt the cool metal from the beskar plates hitting the palms of your hands. His breath danced on the back of your neck and you felt your breath hitch while the warmth grew between your legs. Your cheeks went red thinking of how you imagined this exact thing last night. 

"You do know I am human, right?" The whisper hit your ear causing chills to travel down your spine. His voice almost sounded deeper and you swore you could feel the smallest touch of his lips. Your body relaxed into his touch and your back pressed back into him when you heard a loud thump. 

"They must have breached the escape pod!" You yelled jumping up straightening your posture. His hands never left your head but this time when you stepped to grab his helmet he followed. his right hand left your head as his long arm reached out and grabbed his helmet from the shelf. 

"Wait until I say, okay?" You nodded at his request knowing time was of the essence. 

"Let's go." He yelled over his shoulder. You turned and he now had his back to you opening a closet containing every type of weapon you could imagine. He grabbed a blaster and walked over to you, 

"Point and shoot, mesh'la" You nodded taking it from him and following him back up the stairs. You weren't going to read too much into the fact that he'd given you an actual weapon just like you couldn't let yourself think about feeling his body on yours again. Your adrenaline was pumping with the idea of pirates and a possible microjump. Making it up to the second level Din was looking at the escape pod doors.

"They damaged the opening but it's too small for them to fit through now. We need to get this jump going now." He turned and began walking for the bridge. You followed him making haste. 

"Move, kid." Din was talking at Baby but you felt compelled to answer for him. 

"He needs to sit there for the jump." You told him with a surprised look on your face. 

"Why?"

"I don't know." You pinched your brow at your own lack of explination.

"Then he can move." Din reached down trying to grab at the restraints on Baby. But much to your own surprise you stopped him. 

"No, Din sit in the jumpseat he needs to be there for this. I know, actually, I don't but please just indulge us." The words came out of your mouth but they didn't feel like your own. Something still felt so odd but natural. Your eyes widened and you looked up at him through your lashes trying your best to convince him of the worms that had apparently moved into your brain. 

He let out a sigh of annoyance as he sat where you had requested. You looked over at the pannel and then back at Baby. 

"Once I push the button we have 5 seconds until the jump, okay?" You looked around but neither of the boys offered you any comfort or confirmations. 

"Okay, fuck it I guess." you sighed loudly.

"Now!" You pushed the button and jumped across the room to the other jumpseat quick to strap yourself in. 

The ship made a loud cranking noise that sounded like an expensive fix than a sudden jolt. You looked over to see Din staring at Baby. His 6 little fingers hung in the air, his ears pointed down, and his eyes went narrow. He looked concentrated but you couldn't tell on what. Seemed like an odd time to pass gas but it's all nature's call.

Suddenly your body slammed back and you looked out at the ever so slightly different galaxy in front of you. Your microjump scraped through hyperspeed. It was anything but smooth but it had made it and that was all that mattered. You let out a breath of relief but Din was quick to move. He unbuckled the straps from around his beskar making strides over to the captain's chair. 

You saw Baby's eyes dart up at Din with a knowing look before he let his head fall gently into his chest. You were trying to get a better look but the mountain of armor was blocking your view. 

"Is he okay? Oh, maker please tell me he's okay." Your body to the brim with anxiety. 

"He's fine he's just tired. Calm down." His tone was colder as he waved away your panic. 

Din pushed past you to walk back to the child's cradle before placing him down gingerly tucking him in. He let his hand linger on his chest running his finger over his heart before turning back to look at you. You smiled at the sweet moment you had just bared witness to you'd asked him to come tuck him in before and in all honesty, if you would have known it would be that cute you would have put up more of a fight. 

Crossing your arms you leaned lightly against the metal wall. Din had been looking at you or at least in your direction but he didn't moved. Your smile began to fade the longer he stood there motionless. You could feel your heart pumping wishing for fucks sake that you could see his face. Annoyed with how it was quite impossible to read any emotion on him. You stood straighter not so sure of yourself now, feeling like a bug under a microscope. 

He stalked back in your direction but moved away from you back in the direction of the cockpit. You turned to follow him utterly confused by his silence. You turned on your heel to try and search that bucket head of his. 

"What happened to him?"

No answer, yet again you were being punished by the silent treatment. You walked over to stand beside the front of his chair turning to lean against the control panel in front of him. If you stood in his way it would be impossible to ignore you, right? 

His hands went busy flipping switches and typing the original Naboo coordinates. He moved around your body overlooking your presense. You leaned into his arm with your hip slightly trying to engage in a playful nudge breaking the tension in the air. His head snapped quickly up looking in your direction before he stood. He was towering over you with his chest puffed out. 

"You're not supposed to be in here." Your body couldn't help but slightly cower. He stood tall over you and his stance was strong and intimidating. 

"I thought- wha- what's wrong?"

"You could have killed him!"

"I didn't do anything?"

"You made him power that hyperjump!" His yelling only grew louder his growl ever-present. 

"I didn't _make_ him do anything he made that choice. I just told you what _he_ wanted."

"And how in the galaxy do you know what it is that he wants?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" You buried your head in your hands feeling the tears of pure frustration rise in your eyes. 

"I don't know. He just looked at me and words I did not form fell from my lips. I didn't do anything I just listened."

"He's done this before. I don't know much about it but it makes him sleep like this. It can't be good if he sleeps for days on end. He can't keep it up I don't think he knows his limits yet." His tone grew a bit softer but you could sense the frustration in his voice. 

"I feel connected to him. I would never do anything to hurt him." Your tears began to well as you thought of the accusations being placed on you. Baby really was the only thing getting you through this trip. More than getting you through he was making you happy, genuinely happy. He blew a loud breath out before his soft voice eased from behind his helmet, 

"Intentional or not, mesh'la. If you hurt him I will hurt you."

His gloved hand reached up and grasped your cheek. He wiped the tear that was rolling down the side of your nose taking his time gently brushing over your flesh. His thumb traced your bottom lip ever so gently. You felt an everlasting vibration radiate through your body and as hard as you tried you couldn't help let the shuddering moan hang in the air between you.


	4. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy On You- Heart

_Din was surprised by the noise you let out but it didn't seem to disappoint him. He tested his proximity again ,running his thumb back over your bottom lip and this time you let your pout fall, opening your mouth ever so slightly. He pushed in further making contact with your teeth. You instinctively bit the yellow end of the fabric before you leaned your head back slightly, trying your best to signify what you wanted._

_He pulled his hand back revealing his strong fingers as they brushed over your cheek once again. You dropped the glove from your teeth, letting it tumble to the ground. Revealing the first bit of flesh you had seen. His skin was soft as he grazed your face, studying your features with his fingertips. This time when his thumb grazed your lip, you weren't shy about your intentions and pulled your head forward causing his pointer and middle fingers to prod your mouth. You clamped your lips down as your tongue, moving up and down his flesh in your mouth, moaning at the feeling of his thickness against your warm slick mouth. You couldn't see his face but you knew he was looking at you, your face reflected in the dark black of his visor. You hadn't stopped looking up at him since the glove dropped. He slowly pulled his hand from your mouth and it released with a sharp pop._  
  
  


A sudden beep from the controls pulled you from your daydream. Din turned his head away and looked behind him with a grunt. As you came back to reality and realizing that you were not sucking on his fingers but standing there practically drolling with a dumb look on your face. The hand that had caressed your face had long gone by the time your fucking brain decided to get it together.

You gave him a slight head tilt hoping he wouldn't pry too much about your glossy gaze. He walked away from you and back to the ship control panel that was beeping an insufferably annoying distress signal. Leaving you to sink further into the wall you stood against, he flipped a switch turning the sublight engine off. It had been needed for the jump but now that had been successfully completed it was doing nothing but burning fuel at a faster rate. The incessant blaring stopped and Din stood frozen against the pannel leaning against his mid-thigh.

"You should go." He said his voice sounding somewhat defeated. The chin of his armored head hit his chest with an exasperated sigh.

"Right." You said through pursed lips. Geh, this man was so fucking infuriating. You turned and just as you were about to walk across the threshold you stopped to look back at him. "If we are going to ignore it-" You stopped yourself unable to summon the rest of your courage to fight any longer with him. You walked through the ship annoyed, exhausted, and in need a fucking nap.

\------------

Hours later when you woke you rolled onto your side immediately letting out an uncomfortable groan. You needed to talk to Din about this sorry excuse for a mattress. No bounty deserved the chronic back pain this torture device was creating.

You stood desperately trying to stretch and readjust your limbs. You extended yourself onto your toes lacing your fingers together above your head as you let out a low groan. You closed your eyes and leaned into the relaxation as it washed over your aching body. You felt the smallest bits of dust floating around, smelt the faintest odor of fuel, and heard the quiet hum of the water pipes across the ship. The air that circulated through the ship carried your eyes as you watched from a standpoint that was simply impossible. Something to the effect of you becoming a fly on the wall. Floating above everything, you were just a set of eyes leaving your physical being. You let out a small yelp as you stumbled back, being off-put by your sudden wholistic awareness. Your senses felt overwhelmed with the bombardment of all things around you. Your senses eased back to your familiar cognizance and you felt your head spun slightly.

**_What the actual fuck?_ **

Had there been a gas leak or were you officially going stir crazy after mear days? Either way, escaping your room seemed like an immediate necessity. You hadn't had a thing to eat and now was as good a time as any to nourish your body on the almost inedible portions you'd grown accustomed to. With Baby asleep, there would be no constant begging for the best parts of your portion packets.

Walking into the main hold, you made your way over to the kitchen area, turning on the pot warmer as you crouched to retrieve your box of portions that you stored in the bottom cabinet. You sat on the balls of your feet with your knees bent as you were rifling through each option. It was almost always tempting to start with the ones that contained sweets or a drink mix you liked but you didn't find yourself with much of an appetite so those factors hadn't really played a part this time. Picking the one on top you put the box back and stood to undo the wrapping on the counter.

Your food was edible but there was little else to be celebrated about the meal. Your stomach was no longer growling and you could stand without feeling stomach acid slothing against the emptiness of your belly. The entire time you'd been sitting at the small dinette-style table, your eyes were fixed down the corridor boring into the cockpit door. It was a good three meters away but it was still all you could think about. What was he doing behind that fucking door?

Your meal had taken over your ability to hear anything as you ate the stale fungus crackers. The crunching echoed in your ears. Sitting here now, it was hard for you to hear any signs of life on board. Baby hadn't woken yet from his exhaustion-induced sleep and Din was either asleep or further proving your theory that he was in fact a robot.

You closed your eyes again remembering the curious view you had in your room when you had been stretching seeing if you could conjure that feeling again. Breathing deep and focusing on what you wanted to see, your brain displayed pictures again that couldn't be seen from a possible perspective that you were actually capable of. This time you were able to penetrate the room where Mando sat. He was staring at the black galaxy in front of him. The sudden feeling of boredom overcame you and you could tell it was from him. You focused and tried to see if you prodded more, really trying to go searching beneath the obvious layers, if there was anything else you could feel from him.

You saw a man standing in the refresher mirror, wiping stray toothpaste from his face. His tan skin was scruffy with a shadow of facial hair heaviest on his upper lip. His brown hair was short on the sides and tossed into a perfect mess on the top. But the thing that struck the hardest was the bronze speckled umber eyes that looked back at his face. Your hair stood on its end as you saw the way that he searched his face for any more imperfections before turning back to the helmet that sat nicely next to the sink. And for the first time since you'd entered your out-of-body state did you realize what was happening. That the man staring in the mirror was covered in beskar from the neck down. That you'd seen into his mind. You let out a loud gasp pulling yourself from the vision completely and landing you back to your own body. You grabbed your shirt from your chest pulling it away as if it was suffocating you as you opened your eyes. Turning your head furiously struck with guilt, you looked around to see if there was anyone to scold you for what you had just done. You felt like a little kid about to be in trouble for breaking a glass figurine. Coming off the adrenaline your body began to talk itself down from your heightened awareness. Slowly, you began to regain your even breathing when your let what you saw fully sink into your mind.

**_Oh no... he's hot._ **

\-------------------  
  
  


You had been pacing your room for what felt like hours. You could feel the muscles in your calves starting to grow soar from pivoting around the small space repeatedly. You had to tell him right? Tell him you'd seen his face without him knowing. That you broke the fucking Mandalorian law or whatever. It felt like an intrusion. No more of an intrusion than you listening to him pleasure himself, but holding both of those on your shoulders was too much to carry. You walked through the cold empty ship and suddenly the hallway felt like it had extended an extra mile. You pushed your body through the heavy air that seemed to stand in front of you.

Walking into the cockpit you saw a stoic Din sitting in his usual place. You walked in front of him off slightly to the side so that you were in his line of sight. You bent down shaking the pile of metal trying to get his attention when you heard a small snort come from his modulator.

"You have got to be kriffing kidding me?"

"What?" He didn't happen to hear the amusement in your question.

"You kicked me out so you could sleep up here?" You crossed your arms feeling completely annoyed.

"I just nodded off I wasn't really asleep."

"Oh come on man. I had to shake you awake."

"What are you even doing up here?" His irritation growing with your constant questioning.

"I need- uh-" You felt a slight panic. You'd been so caught up in busting him asleep at the wheel that you'd forgotten about the reason you had come in here. You took a deep breath inhaling from your nose and watching your chest rise as it filled your lungs."I need to talk to you," You said clearing your throat. Looking for even a shred of confidence.

"What?"

"Well you remember how Baby talked to me well how he told me what words to use err aaaaa _whatever_." You swatted your arms trying to make this seem normal. Washing away the words you misspoke. "It's getting worse."

"How is it getting worse? He's asleep?"

"It's not about him." You pinched the bridge of your nose trying to think of the best possible way to explain this to him.

"It's not words anymore. I can uh- see things I shouldn't be able to see, hear things that are too far for a normal person to hear. And I uh- well I can feel things. And I didn't realize it was this bad until I was stretching. Which reminds me! That mattress you gave me-" He cut you off from your ramble.

"What are you seeing that you think is abnormal?" You felt the flush rise to your cheeks.

"I saw your face." Your mouth blurted out before you could let yourself think about it too much. Your eyes stayed at your feet trying desperately not to look up. Feeling the weight of his glare on you even through the beskar.

"No, you didn't."

"Uhhh Yeah, I did."

"I would have known if you took my helmet off while I was sleeping, mesh'la." You laughed at him trying to rationalize this because you were trying to do the same in your own way.

"I didn't see it while you were asleep."

"When did you see me then?" He huffed a laugh like this was the most ridiculous conversation he'd ever had. "Earlier in the hold?" referring to when the pirates had still been a problem to be dealt with.

"When you were in the refresher."

"What, you have a holorecorder in there?" He huffed another laugh as if you'd completely lost your marbles.

"No."

"Well then how mesh'la you're not making any sense." You could hear the annoyed tone grew in his voice like he was fed up with your 'joke'.

"I saw you through your eyes. I don't know how and I don't know why but I did." You looked up at him through your eyelashes wondering if he is following this bizarre story or if he was just going to yell at you for spying on him.

"That's not poss-"

"You have brown hair!" You blurted out trying to prove your point. "And the beginnings of a beard and a very fitting mustache."

He stood silent for a moment. Turning his head to the side he crossed his arms over his chest chewing on the information you'd given him.

"Your skin is slightly tan but not in a sunkissed kind of way. When you furrow your brows you have two creases that form here just above your nose." You pointed at your own face as you spoke. Your gaze started to fade into the air losing yourself as your mind recalled his face.

"Your jawline is strong. Ohh and you have a small scar across the bridge of your nose." You stopped yourself when you thought about the most distinct and haunting thing you had been able to see.

"You have a smoky auburn tint in your irises." You tried to hold back a smile, coughing you pulled yourself from your wandering mind. Wiping your face of the idiot grin you were wearing. "You have brown eyes." You said looking back at his helmet-clad head.

"How did you see my face, mesh'la? This isn't funny."

"I'm telling you I closed my eyes and focused on you and I saw it I saw your face after you'd brushed your teeth." You were trying not to cry feeling like a total nerf herder. He sounded angry and you were a bit frightened. Not of him or what he would do, but of the unexplainable phenomenon that had riddled your mind.

"Why uh- why were you focusing on me?"

"I-ummm, I don't know Baby was asleep and it seemed easier to try and get into your brain."

"So you were snooping in my mind?"

"No, er I wasnt trying to. It just kind of happened. Like when I heard you I wasn't trying to I just walked by and heard. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control it. I didn't want to break your code and see your face and I don't know if it counts cause it's not like you showed me. Well I mean you did but not inte-"

"What do you mean you heard me?"

"What? Huh?" You began blinking rapidly trying to remember where you had let your ramble run away to.

"You said you heard me. That you weren't trying to hear me but you did?"

"I- I uh said uh, I said that?"

"Yes cyar'ika, and I'm gonna ask one more time. What. do. you. mean. you. heard. me?"

_Cyar'ika, that's new._

"The other night when I was- uh" You stopped yourself from speaking hoping that was enough. Maybe he would connect the dots but he didn't say anything so you kept going. "When I was putting that cup away. Well, when I was attempting to put that cup away. And you came up and helped me and you were **_on_** me. You were behind-uh behind me." He uncrossed his arms in the middle of your speil but he really was going to make you fucking spell it out for him.

You thought on it for a moment. Maybe adding humor to the situation wasnt the best way to deal with this subject but this was one of the ways you coped with stress. It was this or you were going to sing it in a high pitch tune.

"Do uh- the words 'Oh fuck' mean anything to you? aha-ha" you half attempted a laugh as you maintained your eyes locked on that fucking impenetrable black visor.

The silence weighed a thousand pounds as it sat in the air around you. You could cut the tension with a knife. What was with this man you thought as the indisputable feeling of annoyance rose in you. Standing from your leaning position on the flight deck and making your way back to the door, desperate to get away from the uncomfortable environment you'd created you felt a hand stop you by grasping your forearm.

You looked down to see Din's hand wrapped around you making it impossible for you to walk any further. Your gaze traveled from your arm back to his helmet. You swallowed trying to avoid the impending nervousness that was swarming your head. Before you realize what's happening he stood and flung your body back against his, mimicking the same position you were in the other night.

Your ass instinctively ground back into his hips and you let out a small moan at the feeling of him. His hands wrapped over your shoulders making their way down your chest over your tits. You flung your head to the side so he could move his head to hover next to yours. Your hand flew up and pulled the glove off his hand that was resting idly on your stomach. For the first time, you'd seen his beautiful tan skin.

His skin on yours sent chills down your spine as his hand traveled up your body again, letting it slip under the fabric of your shirt. Your skin was on fire with every touch of his soft ghosting fingertips. You tried to hold yourself back so you couldn't help letting another soft moan fall off your lips.

"Fuck" you sighed as you felt his length growing against your ass.

"Is that what you want, mesh'la?" He'd pulled his hand from your shirt and was playing with the waistband of your pants.

"Please," you begged shamelessly. "Please Din."

He wasted no time undoing the button on the top of your pants.

"Take your shirt off." His tone was full of urgency as you felt him rustling with his own pants behind you. You turned to look over your shoulder slightly to see he'd only dropped his pants low enough to free himself.

"Eyes forward, baby girl." He said as he pressed your bareback down. Your hands collided with the control panel and you quickly adjusted, moving your palms away from the buttons. He reached and jerked your bottoms down in one fell swoop. You were completely naked in the half-glass room surrounded by nothing but stars in the galaxy. You felt his bare hand drag up your core, feeling the wetness that had been pooling.

"So wet for me already, sweet girl." You could hear the smug smile on his face by the way his words were spoken. You shuttered as he teased you, intentionally avoiding your clit.

He pulled your hips back colliding with his body, you could feel him line himself up. Teasing your entrance you tried pushing further but his hold on your hip was too strong.

"If you're going to be a needy little slut I am going to fuck you like one."

"What?"

Without warning, he slammed into you, filling your cunt completely. You stretched around him as you yelped at the slight burn of his dick inside of you, filling you completely. He grabbed the back of your hair pulling your head back as you arched your back his other hand still digging into your hip. He only gave you a moment before he pulled out almost completely and quickly claimed your body once again.

"Fuck" he hissed under his helmet the modulator making his sultry voice even more intoxicating.

"Oh my stars. Fuck- oh yes"

His pace kept its unrelenting speed slamming into your cervix as his cock filled you to the brim. The feeling sent your body into overload, your moaning neverending as you rattled against the cool metal beneath you. The hand he had holding your hair snaked around and grabbed your throat, his fingers long and thick spreading across your neck as he held you in place. You could practically feel the bruises forming on your thigh as he slammed your legs against the control panel.

"You're so tight. Fuck look at what a good girl you are." His words sending electric shockwaves through every fiber of your being.

Suddenly, he let out a loud groan and you had lost all contact with his skin. You turned your head over your shoulder to see him sitting in the pilot's seat again. His cock rock hard sticking straight up as he watched you slowly stroking himself.

"Be a good little whore and come suck on my dick." Your body moved quickly wanting so desperately to please him, standing bare in front of his mostly clothed body. As you stood above him he palmed at your breast with his free hand twirling your nipple under his fingertips.

You fell to your knees taking in the small amount of skin you could see on his stomach. The muscles contoured down his body and it sent a pulse to your aching core. You grabbed his length feeling the true size in your hand, and licked a stripe from the base to the tip causing him to jolt. You took him in your mouth tasting the perfect mix of your sex in the most perfect cocktail. Your lips closed around him as your tongue swirled along his head. You opened your throat for him but he sat almost composed, letting you take charge. You began moving up and down on his cock, desperate to make him moan you sputtered and gagged on him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh gods yes"

His hands flew into your hair pulling it away from your face so he could watch you choking on his dick. His hips began to thrust up into you as he began completely fucking your face. You thought you had heard the faintest moan come from behind the beskar on his head but you couldn't be sure.

"Get up, mesh'la"

"You want me to ride you, daddy?" You looked up at him through your eyelashes.

"No, princess. You're going to lay back on the flight deck and I am going to pound into that perfect little cunt, letting you squirm and twitch on my cock until you fucking scream."

Your brain was too clouded with primal lust to register how truly fucking hot this was. He moved you briefly creating enough space between your bodies for him to sink back into your warm dripping core.

"Oh fuck!" You screamed at the sensation. It felt like the first time he'd sank into you all over again. Keeping your body horizontal to his your hands fell behind you and landed on the trusters. You used the handles on them to help hold your body up while he held your hips, your legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked hard into your core. His pace was merciless and you felt your muscles were growing sore, but it was a pain you could ignore as the unbelievable amount of pleasure overwashed your entire body.

"Fuck, baby you look so fucking perfect like this." Your head fell back at his praise and your back arched instinctively letting the pleasure build in your core.

"Oh fuck, Din"

"Touch your self, mesh'la"

Your hand flew off the truster and down to your clit. You rubbed diligent small circles around your swollen bud as you felt the pressure fill your entire body like it was about to explode.

"Daddy, please don't stop. Please I'm so close."

"That's right bitch, cum all over this cock. Fuck, I'm gonna fill that little pussy with my cum. Is that what you want, baby girl?"

"Fuck yes daddy. Please, please fill me up. Give it to me daddy." Your mind went blank just before the fireworks flew over your entire body. You began to shake as you came so hard on him, watching his hips sloppily plow into you, your screaming continued yelling intelligible nonsense.

"Ah fuck" You heard him growl just before you felt the warm ropes of cum coat your insides.

"That's my good fucking girl" he chanted as he slowly milked himself inside of your cunt.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feeling after that one? I know it was a big chapter but I wanted to give the people what they wanted.


	5. Ka'rta

Standing on shaking legs Din grabbed the back of your arm helping to stabilize you. His touch was different than it was moments ago. He was pounding into you letting you fuel his desire as he rocked into his own oblivion and now as his arm cradled your waist he held you as if you might break. Tenderly he led you over to the jump seat letting you collect yourself for a moment. He crouched to the floor picking up your clothes and bringing them to you. 

"Thanks" You offered as you lifted your shirt above your head covering yourself. The air felt heavy and again with the helmet on his head, it made it impossible to read any emotion or try and get a general idea on how he was feeling. "Can I see you?" You asked as you looked down at your hands trying your best to keep your confidence. 

"I can't."

"But I've seen it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the Mandalorian way."

"Don't you think after what we just did I deserve a little bit of flexibility with that?"

"I don't need you to understand why I do the things that I do but you will respect them."

"That hardly seems fair. I thought-" He slammed his hand on the flight deck cutting you off. 

"You thought, that was the problem. There are things happening all around you that you don't understand. The sooner you realize that the galaxy doesn't revolve around you, mesh'la."

"You know what I don't appreciate you thinking that I am some naive little girl. You don't know shit about me and I don't think you care about me at all. I am smart enough to know that. You make it pretty obvious when you do that. You cant even call me by my fucking it's always one of these fucking pet names in a language you know I don't understand. Here's the thing, Din I am so sick of being the fucking but of your joke."

"You see? Wrong again, cyar'ika."

"What the fuck is your deal man? That's not my fucking name!"

"Mesh'la is a Mandalorian word. It means beautiful, cyar'ika means darling."

"Oh." He took a step closer to you closing the space between you. He placed his hand on your face. 

"I do care I'm just not good at showing it."

You stood and grabbed his hand running your fingers over his knuckles soothing the skin there. You brought the hand to your face kissing the palm before letting it return to your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into him. Softly wading in what felt like a sea of intimacy when it was hardly more than a raindrop. 

"If this is how it's going to be, Din. I don't think I can do this." You said as you opened your eyes and releasing his hand. It slowly fell from your face leaving small shockwaves of electricity in its wake. The loss of warmth suddenly left an emptiness surrounding you. You said nothing else as you left him standing alone in the cockpit like he so desperately wanted to be. He had chosen his solitude over you and that was something you both would just have to live with. It was hard enough on you opening yourself up to anyone and if they weren't willing to offer you the same respect then you had to take what was left of your dignity and walk away.

Walking back to your quarters you could feel the wetness between your legs squelching down your thighs, stopping at the refresher was an option but you knew you needed more than a quick wipe down. The only problem with that was the shower was in the refresher in Din's room which he always kept locked. You assumed it was because the weapons were also kept in there but you didnt pry. It wasn't your space so it wasn't your business, regardless of what he thought you knew how to keep your curiosity at bay. You spun around turning back to the cockpit, knocking before you opened the door this time, not wanting to give him a reason to be caught off guard. 

"Can I have a shower please?"

"Yes, give me a moment to check a few things and I'll be right there." You didn't say anything you just walk back into the living space, finding yourself leaning against his door. Your arms crossed over your chest. Standing there now just waiting gave you time to process a little more of what had just happened. Not only the sex but the disagreement that occurred directly after. You could cry just thinking about it the amazing intimacy, the heightened anger, and the realization that for days now he had been calling you beautiful, followed by the most soul-crushing separation. It was overwhelming your senses everything was happening so fast leaving you raw and open but the last thing you wanted him to see, was you crying. 

You could hear his armor clanking as he got closer to you, his boots shaking the ground you stood on. He reached the keypad typing in his code before he led you into the room. You followed behind him walking over to the shower you'd used a few times before then. 

"Do you want to grab some clean clothes so you can wash those?"

"This is all I have, Din." It annoyed you that he asked you that, it shouldn't have, but it did. He looked around for a moment before turning to his trunk. He bent down grabbing a plain black t-shirt and some brief shorts of his. 

"Do you want to borrow these? I can wash those clothes later today if you'd like."

After weeks in the same clothes, even with keeping your body clean, you couldn't imagine a greater luxury than clean clothes and it played into your emotions again. He was taking care of you and it broke your fucking heart. You just shook your head yes, unable to form actual words. 

"There's, ah liquid soap in the shower but there are bars under the sink if you'd prefer." 

"Thanks, Din." You said looking at the shower as you stood in the doorway of the refresher wishing he would just go so you could finally crumble. He reached over and you felt the clean clothes he'd offered you bump your arm. You grabbed them from him gently and took a few more steps in so the door could close behind you. The hydraulics hadn't even latched yet when you felt the tears streaming down your face. The moment you were truly alone you let yourself feel all of it. It had been forever since you'd given yourself to someone and it all felt so right until he made it clear that it wasn't. You stripped your clothes off again and let them fall to the floor before starting the shower. You stepped over into the tub and the warm water crashed over you and you let it wrap your senses in the moment of being. 

You pushed the pump and let the shampoo fill the palm of your hand, lathering it in your hair the clean scent spread through the room and it lifted your spirits briefly, but as the water droplets started running down your face you let out a wail and your tears water streaming down your face began to mix and cover up the unbelievable amount of abandonment you felt as it poured out of you. Turning back to face the shower head you looked at the conditioner and before reaching over you suddenly saw a large strong hand reach in the shower offering you a bar of soap. 

"Din, what the fuck man." _Did he hear your not so quiet sobbing?_ You couldn't stand the idea of it, you stepped back keeping the curtain closed to save him from seeing your red blotchy face. 

"I just didn't know if you wanted the bar of soap."

"I'm okay with the liquid, thanks." You were slightly annoyed. Even if he had just seen you naked to come in here like this was an invasion and you hadn't extended the invitation, quite the opposite actually you told him no more. He couldn't share himself with you so you weren't going to share your body with him. He pulled his hand back and you let out a breath you didnt know you were holding in. Relief washed over you as he had backed out of your shower. 

"Mesh'la?" _Ah fuck._

"Yes?" 

"Don't move."

"What? Wha-" Before you could finish your questioning you heard the white shower curtain moving behind you. You froze following his instructions. A fucking spider was all you could think, there was a boney ice spider about to pounce on you. _Fuck._

Suddenly you felt the presents of his bare hands on your shoulders. 

"Din, what are-" You began to turn but he stopped you before you could move

"You can't turn around, baby girl" His hands slid up your neck and landed open palm to your temple blocking your peripheral vision. "-but I am right here." He bent slightly and suddenly you felt his soft plush lips kissing the flesh on your neck. 

"Din-" Your tears were coming back full force now you couldn't help but take in the sweet way his lips caressed your skin. He took a few steps keeping his lips at your neck but you could now feel his bare torso against your back. Your skin melding with his fitting into his curves like he was made for you. Your breath hitched at the contact, though a part of him had just been inside you, this felt more intimate, you were much more connected. One of his hands left the side of your face and skimmed its way down your body feeling each dip and curve of your figure until he landed on your waist pulling you impossibly closer to him. You hummed as you felt his naked body against you, his mouth still causing your body to quiver. 

"Can I?" He asked as he moved his hand to hover over your eyes. You didnt know what he was planning but if it would continue this feeling you were more than willing to let him. You shook your head eagerly in response wanting him to take complete control of your body. He moved his hand down blocking both of your eyes as he used his arm to pivot your body to face him. He moved quickly and you could feel his lips against yours. You fell into it letting him open your mouth with his tongue. Moving in and enveloping your senses, your hands worked around his skin basking in the way his skin felt so close to yours. The juxtaposition made fifteen minutes ago felt so far away. He was causing your body to shake for him, you could feel his stiffening length between your bodies, and you couldn't help but grab his thick cock in your hand, giving him slow gentle strokes. He let out a growl which made your head fall back with your unyielding desire taking control of you. 

"I need you." You whimpered in his arms. He turned you so your back was to the shower tile and he pinned you against the wall. 

"Oh, sweetheart I promise I need you more." He leaned down kissing your lips quickly before lifting you to his chest. He grabbed the back of your left calf hiking it up and around his waist as he teased your entrance with his cock. His cheek pressed against yours and your chin resting against his right shoulder making it impossible for you to have any kind of mobility. "Cyar'ika, tell me you want me, say it again."

"I need you, Din please, I want you."He groaned at the desperation that clung to your words the air thick with lust. He sunk into your entrance and yet again you stretched open perfectly for him. He filled you completely, you both gasped in satisfaction at being that close again. His head turned ever so slightly as he nibbled at your earlobe causing you to shake as his hips moved his cock in and out of you. Coating himself in all your juices, rocking into the deepest parts of you bringing you unbelievable rapture. Your fingers were splayed across his back, as your fingernails stuck into the skin, leaving small drag marks over his beautiful soft olive skin. He seethed at the sensation but it fueled his need and he gyrated into you faster. 

"You feel so perfect princess, it's like you were fucking made for me. This pussy was fucking made for me."

"Gods, daddy please don't stop. I'm gonna c-"

"Cum for me, sweet girl. Give in to it, let me see how pretty you are when you cum on daddy." His words sent you over letting the white light of pleasure flash behind your eyes. As soon as your eyes rolled back and you closed them riding the sensation, your mind traveled up into the view where you floated above everything, hovering outside of yourself you could see Din holding you. The scratches you left on his back, the way his muscles moved in his ass as he slammed his body into you. You saw yourself gripping him your head sinking into his shoulder and even though it was only the back of his head your heart could melt. You opened your eyes suddenly pulling your head back into your body.

"Fuck, cyar'ika I'm close." You hummed in response to his groans as you encouraged his climb up to his peak. 

"Cum for me, Din. I love when you fill me up please, give it to me please."

"Oh, fu- fuck ah, stars." He grunted as his hips slowed to a more controlled pace and you could feel the way he twitched inside of you as he covered your pussy walls with his warm cum. He pulled himself away slightly allowing your feet to fall back on the ground but you were still too close for you to be able to move. He turned your body back to the position you were both in when he first got in but this time his hands stayed on your waist. It was a small gesture but the fact that he was trusting you not to look spoke volumes. "We can have this, princess you just can't look at me." He leaned in again peppering your neck with sweet passionate kisses causing an unconcluded clenching of your core. You couldn't speak, all words were evading you all you could think was how this could be enough, even if you had to convince yourself over and over, this could be enough. You shook your head again leaning into his body, you closed your eyes visibly tights causing the skin around them to pucker. You laid your head back resting on his bare peck muscle and you let his lips trace your face. 

"I want this then." You said as his kisses reached your jaw, he spun you again and kissed your lips with no urgency. There was no lust, no rush, just a tenderness that was heavy on the atmosphere. He pulled you away and spun you around before reaching for a washcloth, he lathered it behind you and took his time cleaning you. His hands dancing over your body in an understanding way. Letting him fill your senses you stood in amazement at how tender the Mandalorian was being to you, and how much you loved it. When he was directing your arms under the shower rinsing the bubbled up soap from your skin he brought your hand back to his face letting you touch the skin there. 

"No one has touched my face in 24 years." Your hand pulled away as he said that as if you'd placed your hand on the hot stove, but just for a moment. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" You asked as you hovered your hand over his cheek. 

"Yes, ka'rta I want you to feel me." You closed your eyes as you ran your hand over the side of his face. Closing your eyes you imagined the way you had seen him in the refresher mirror, the stubble on his face was an immediate recognition from your fingertips. You ran your finger over the bridge of his nose feeling the bump and curve of it. Over his upper lip you could feel his thickening mustache before you landed on those beautifully soft warm lips. Your fingers danced over those spots again and again until you had them memorized by your touch. You pulled his arm that was around your waist squeezing your body to his and you let out an almost inaudible appreciation. 

"Thank you, Din." Your tears. began falling again but you didnt try to hide them this time the overwhelming emotions all crashing into you at once. He leaned in front of you and shut the water off keeping your bodies still for just a moment, he leaned into your ear one more time. 

"Don't move." He said again and he placed one last kiss on your neck. He moved out of the shower and you stayed as you were told. Moments later the sound of the rings on the rod filled the air and you turned your head to see him opening the shower curtain for you. His helmet was back on his head which made you a little sad, since it hindered your access to those amazing lips of his but seeing him with nothing but the helmet and a towel tied around his waist was the last thing you were going to complain about. He put his hand out for you to grab as he directed you from the bathtub. Wrapping you in a warm towel he grabbed another clean towel and began to dry your hair for you moving the stands of the dripping hair between the soft white fabric. He dropped it to the ground once it had done its job and reached over to grab the shirt of his he had given you to bring into the refresher. He wrapped the fabric up so he could pull it over your head and directed your arms into the sleeves. He bent down holding the briefs open for you to step in. Once you were dressed and mostly dry he began combing your hair, taking his time with the tangles, and apologizing when he thought he'd been too rough. 

"Is this okay, princess?" He asked once he'd finished with your rat's nest. You hummed in response feeling like a true princess the way he was pampering you. He bent down and wrapped his strong hands just under your ass and lifted you to his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist and put your head to rest on his shoulder. He carried you to his bed, which was much larger and plusher than your plastic inmate bed, and pulled the soft sheet and blanket up over you. 

"Are you going to sleep with me?" You looked up at his visor with pleading eyes, not wanting to be away from him yet not even in sleep. He dropped his hand to your cheek caressing it softly and rubbing his thumb over your pouting lips. He said nothing else but you watched him walk to the trunk and pull out more of his briefs slipping a pair on and dropping his towel to the metal floor. He walked around the bed and pulled the covers back before he laid next to you. Your body turned and you pressed your ear to his chest listening to his symphonic heartbeat. His hand drew circles on your back as you burrowed into him feeling his body on yours, just before dozing out into unconsciousness you heard a modulated breath release followed by the sweetest words. 

"I'm not going anywhere,cyar'ika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE! Sorry, it's short but I hope you loved it! 


End file.
